Quatre's Mistake
by Subaru
Summary: ! Shounen - ai ! Quatre makes a silly mistake while home sick and Wufei pays for it at work.


Wufei's look alone brought instant death to any whoso dared to even attempt a smile. He strode purposefully down the hall to his office head high, chin up, eyes flashing. He held a large paper bag under one arm.

"Good morn…Wufei!" Sally started, but trailed off as she took in what Wufei was wearing.

"Not a WORD, onna." Wufei grit out. Sally shook her head, hiding her smile behind her stack of papers. Wufei slammed the door behind him.

------

Lady Un found her rolling amongst scattered papers laughing her head off in front of Wufei's door a few minutes later

"What's going on?"

"Wufei-"

Wufei's door opened and his head stuck out. Lady Un raised an eyebrow. He wasn't wearing a shirt.

"I SAID not a WORD, onna!" His head disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"You MUST tell me, Sally." Lady Un said as Sally stood up, stooping to pick up her papers.

"Oh, I can do better than that." Sally led Lady Un to the video room where they found the security guard laughing too.

"Hit rewind." Lady Un ordered and soon she was laughing too. Still hunched over laughing, they exited and nearly plowed into Colonel Treize.

"Sir!" Lady Un saluted.

"Colonel, you MUST see this." Sally opened the door and the guard hit rewind again.

------

Wufei looked up from his work, irritated. His fingers paused over his keyboard. He wrinkled his nose as the stench of bleach reached his nose. He looked at the sink where his clothes were soaking in a lot of water and some bleach. The knock sounded again.

"Who is it?!" Wufei barked.

"Colonel Treize. May I come in?"

"Um. No…" Wufei looked around but saw nothing he could put on.

"I saw the security video." Treize said.

"Ah…still no!" Wufei pounced at the drapes Sally had made him put in his office instead of blinds. He was rather grateful now as he fashioned a toga of sorts around his body. He raced to his clothes to drain them.

------

"KISAMA!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!" 

Colonel Treize jumped at the sudden outburst inside Wufei's office. Something was hurled out of the window with a crash.

"Wufei?" Colonel busted down the door. He bit his lip to prevent himself from laughing. It wouldn't do to upset Wufei any more than he was. The smell of Clorox bleach hit his nose and he grimaced.

"I didn't know you tended to ancient Roman tastes." He finally managed. Wufei who had whirled when his door was broken down grabbed at his slipping makeshift clothes. He gave Treize a black stare.

"What. Do. You. Want." Wufei snarled.

"Ah. Actually I came to tell you bleach is bad for silk, though I think you have figured that-" Treize backed away from the sword held to his throat. "I thought we'd gotten over the 'you want to defeat me' thing." Treize said nervously. Zechs would not be happy if Wufei sent him in pieces at the end of the day. Wufei's eyes narrowed to slits.

"Yes. But now it's a 'I want to kill you' thing."

"Ah. Just wanted to be clear. I'll get your door fixed and get you some clothes."

"Thank you." Wufei put the sword back in its sheath.

-------

"Reach the stars, fly a fantasy-eeeeee, dream a dream, and what you see will be-eeeeeee…" Quatre sang along to his favorite song. It sounded bad even to his ears. He paused in washing the carrots to blow his nose. "I hate being sick." He stated to the carrots as he lined them up to be chopped. "Rhymes that keep their secrets, will unfold behind…" The front door opened and slammed shut. Quatre stopped chopping carrots and wiped his hands on his apron. He turned down the radio. 

"Wufei? How was your day?" Quatre asked, wiping his runny nose on a handy kleenex. He went to the front hall where Wufei was standing, taking off his shoes. "I've started dinner. Wufei? Whose clothes are those?"

"Treize's." Wufei opened his briefcase and drew out a corroded piece of pink silk.

"Huh?" Quatre blinked. The smell of Clorox bleach managed to get past his stuffy nose. "Oh dear." 

"Quatre, I love you dearly, but if you ever step into the laundry room again, I shall behead you." Wufei tossed what remained of his pristine white shirt into the trash can outside. When he returned Quatre looked even more ill than he had before.

"What is it?" Wufei asked, blowing a kiss. He didn't particularly want to get sick. One person missing work was quite enough. Although that meant he could be with Quatre and away from Sally and Lady Un.

"Which head are you talking about?" Quatre asked. Wufei blinked then laughed hysterically. When he stopped he went over to Quatre and kissed his thoroughly 

"Would it matter?" He asked. Quatre kissed him again.

The End. 

Disclaimer: The lyrics I used as Quatre's favorite song belong to the theme of "The Never Ending Story". It belongs to a band called Kajagoogoo. And that is about as much as I know about it. I don't own it and I hope I won't get sued.


End file.
